Ya no sé qué pensar
by Kittisan
Summary: Ninako está muy confundida, no sabe lo que pasa entre ella y Ren... muchas ideas rondan en su cabeza sin brindarle una verdadera respuesta. Oneshot


Strobe Edge es propiedad únicamente de Sakisaka Io, los nombres de los personajes fueron tomados únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

Ya no sé qué pensar…

Ninako caminaba lentamente de regreso a su casa mientras su mente trabajaba buscando una explicación a las situaciones que día a día pasaban y que de alguna forma le parecían muy hermosas pero dolorosas también, y qué podía hacer si nunca antes había desarrollados sentimientos tan fuertes por una persona. Pero… había tanto en qué pensar… sobre todo esa tarde en donde en una revista para adolescentes había leído una frase que había llamado su atención:

**La mayor cobardía de un hombre es despertar el amor de una mujer sin tener la intención de amarla. (Bob Marley)**

Y esa simple frase había desencadenado la reflexión sobre su situación con Ren Ichinose…

_Debo de aceptarlo ya, él nunca me va a ver de la forma en que yo lo miro, aunque yo trate de acercarme, él siempre se aleja, es como si quisiera ver el océano; es decir; llego a la playa y puedo meter mis pies a la orilla pero aún así, solo soy parte de él en una pequeña porción y por un corto tiempo._

_Me agrada ser su amiga, que me tenga confianza, que ambos disfrutemos de la compañía del otro pero simplemente es eso, una compañía amigable. Aunque por su forma de ser tan cariñosa me abrace, me tome de la mano y bese mi cabeza o frente, debo entender que no es más que un gesto amigable. Sin embargo; me duele hasta en el fondo de mi corazón que a toda hora pero especialmente en esos momentos mi cabeza me repite una y otra vez "¡Tonta! Yo __soy la única que siempre le busca a sus palabras o a sus actos un significado oculto. Yo soy la única que está confundida"_

_Estoy consciente que su personalidad es así, tan amable con las personas, con un buen sentido del humor y sobre todo muy cariñoso y también sé que es por eso que se comporta así conmigo pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué no se da cuenta que no me hace bien el trato que me da? No se da cuenta que soy una tonta ilusa que espera que un día ese beso busque mi boca y que el agarre de su abrazo y manos no se separen nunca de mi._

_A pesar de que mis ojos derramen lágrimas cada noche hasta quedarme dormida, mi corazón no elimina esos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia él y como no sentirme así por él, si ha sido el único que ha logrado ver a través de ese muro que he construido alrededor mío para que nadie me lastime, si ha sido el único que me ha comprendido y conoce los motivos ocultos para cada cosa que hago, si siempre ha tenido los gestos o las palabras adecuadas para decirme cuando más las necesité, si ha sido el único que se ha fijado en mis sentimientos y no en mi apariencia y aún así me dice cosas y me mira de forma que me siento de alguna manera alguien especial para él._

_Ahora que lo recuerdo, si hubo un tiempo en que logre que mi corazón entrara en razón y comprendiera que él no me ama, pero un tiempo después estoy de nuevo atrapada en esta tormenta donde el único que es lastimado cada vez más fuerte es mi corazón. Simplemente su personalidad me arrastro otra vez hacia él._

_He luchado tratando de pensar en todas las razones para no estar junto a él y que así mi corazón sea convencido, pero, en el momento en que estoy con él todo pareciera desaparecer, mi corazón toma control de todo mi cuerpo, la calidez en mis mejillas se hace cada vez más intensa y seguramente comienzan a volverse de un color carmesí, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y mis ojos no pueden fijarse en otra cosa que no sea él. Cuando durante el día no lo he visto, mis piernas y mis ojos lo buscan entre las personas e incluso mi razón genera excusas para ir a buscarlo. ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo? ¿Cómo logró encontrar tan fácilmente un lugar en mi corazón?, pero más importante aún ¿qué puedo hacer para deshacerme de estos sentimientos y así poder dejar de sufrir?_

_No sé como vaya a terminar todo esto, quizás al fin estos sentimientos desaparezcan, quizás mi corazón un día decida cerrarse y volverse muy frio, quizás encuentre alguien más que poco a poco borre este doloroso capítulo de mi vida o quizás y solo quizás este sea un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla de la que en algún momento voy a despertar._

Notas: Este es un pequeño oneshot sobre el manga Strobe Edge con el que me sentí identificada, especialmente en los capítulos 29 al 32. De hecho, la reflexión es sobre mí porque es lo que estoy pasando estos días y cuando leí esos capítulos pues redacte el primer párrafo y listo :) aunque la parte de los gestos cariñosos no es apegada al manga ya que como saben ustedes los japoneses no están acostumbrados al contacto físico.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, criticas, chistes, adivinanzas o lo que quieran, incluso si tienen algún consejo para mí y mi situación se los agradecería mucho jejeje.

Hasta la próxima

Kittisan

2/04/2011


End file.
